


Chakotay m'assois sur la passerelle

by Le_Maquis



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Maquis/pseuds/Le_Maquis
Summary: Chakotay s'assoit sur la passerelle, près du Capitaine Janeway, et réfléchit.





	Chakotay m'assois sur la passerelle

Chakotay s'assoit sur la passerelle, près du Capitaine Janeway, et réfléchit:

Je ne devrais pas être amoureux. Elle n'a rien fait pour m'encourager. En dépit de son manque d'intérêt, je continue à espérer. Depuis sept ans, j'imagine qu'un jour elle va venir à moi. Jusque là? J'ai beaucoup de nuits sans sommeil. Lorsque je me repose dans mon lit, je pense souvent à elle. Je rêve de créer un futur ensemble. Je nous vois dans un mariage heureux. En mème temps, je suis heureux de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Chaque jour ensemble est un cadeau des dieux.


End file.
